


baby you can say you are bad for me (but who are you to tell me what I need?)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Blow Jobs, Demon Summoning, Fluff, M/M, Smut, chanyeol is horny, please dont judge i had this idea at 3 am, yes jun is an incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It starts with Chanyeol summoning an incubus.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	baby you can say you are bad for me (but who are you to tell me what I need?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Can't Stop Me" by Sabrina Carpenter.

When Chanyeol searched up "How to Summon a Demon" on Google and drew a lopsided Pentagram with some chalk that he found somewhere (It was in Toben's secret lair, he was pretty sure chalk was some kind of puppy drug) and almost burnt his curtains down while lighting candles, he had not expected to end up with an actual incubus between his legs.

Chanyeol bucks his hips instinctively out of the sheer stimulation that he is getting, but the demon - Suho - takes it like a pro and even has the audacity to smirk around Chanyeol's cock. Chanyeol's grip on that red, silky hair gets tighter as he comes, a name spilling from his lips.

Suho gets up from his knees and wipes his lips nonchalantly like he did not just give someone the best suck of his life.

"So who's Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol reels. 

He's fucked up big time.

But Suho titters like it's the most laughable thing in the world instead of being offended, and Chanyeol is taken aback, to say the least. 

"It's happened to me before, don't worry. You are never a sex demon without having people do that. So tell me more about Baekhyun." 

Suho plops down on Chanyeol's bed and crosses his legs. He's way too comfortable for his own good.

Chanyeol clears his throat awkwardly.

"So he's a guy at my uni-"

Suho's eyes light up. 

"I haven't been to uni for so long. The last time was in the 70's, but then of course the system was very different from now. I heard that they have-"

"70's like the 1970's ?" 

Suho nods eagerly and Chanyeol tries to wrap his head around the fact that this man in front of him, who undeniably looks younger than him, was alive in the 1980's and probably even earlier.

"That was my second time in uni. So what is Baekhyun's major?"

It takes Chanyeol a moment to understand that Suho has asked him a question and he gapes at empty air before answering "business". 

Suho tilts his head like he's in deep thought. 

Then he hops off the bed and with a "I'll see you later" and then he's not there anymore. 

Chanyeol stares at the empty spot in his bed that was just occupied. The only evidence that Suho was even there was the sunken spot on his white bed and the chalk dust on his floor. 

It doesn't come as a surprise that he has a disturbed sleep that night.

Junmyeon grins.

  
The only reason Chanyeol drags himself out of bed the next morning is to relapse however much possible to normalcy. 

However that doesn't seem to happening as the first thing he sees on entering the campus is his best friend and designated bully Jongdae, with his arm around the person he swore had appeared and disappeared out of thin air last night.

Chanyeol pinches himself to check whether this is a fever dream or not.

Jongdae looks overly pleased with himself as he smacks Chanyeol in the arm (the usual greeting that he is subjected to) and makes Suho giggle.

The absence of all the leather that Suho was wearing last night does wonders for him, and the red hair (now styled into bangs) and the pink hoodie makes him look like a completely different person.

He realises that Jongdae is still rambling.

"- and as Hanyang's social butterfly, I decided to show him around. This is Kim Junmyeon by the way."

Suho - Junmyeon bows like he wasn't blowing Chanyeol the previous night.

Jongdae spots someone else and skips away to socialise and Chanyeol is left in the most uncomfortable situation imaginable to mankind. 

"So, third time at uni, huh?" 

Suho, no, Junmyeon grins and pats his backpack as if to justify the point.

"Well, demon life is boring and an old friend helped out, so here I am. Plus it looked like you could use some help with that Baekhyun guy." 

Chanyeol didn't think that drawing pentagrams brought up potential cupids, but he wondered if saying anything would deter Junmyeon.

So he shrugs and sighs in relief when Jongdae drags Junmyeon away.

  
Of course that wasn't the last that Chanyeol saw of Kim Junmyeon.

He's there in the cafeteria, at the lunch table that Chanyeol and his friends usually occupies and is being babied by all of them. 

Junmyeon apparently got "a nasty scratch" on his hand from a wayward nail in Human Ecology (from what Chanyeol could make out from the conversation) and thus Yixing had taken the liberty to feed him himself.

"You look like shit, hyung," Jongin says and Jongdae chuckles with rice cake in his mouth. 

"I didn't get any sleep," he mumbles and Jongdae's eyebrows disappear under his hairline. Chanyeol has a feeling he will get shit for this later.

Their attention is quickly diverted to the baby carrots that the cafeteria was now offering and Chanyeol's mind wandered to the table nearby, where a familiar figure was laughing at something that was being said.

Byun Baekhyun was really something with his pretty eyes and petite features, which was a complete three-sixty to his personality.

"Is that the guy who have a crush on?" 

Chanyeol swivels around to see all of them looking at him.

Yixing was staring at Junmyeon in awe.

"How did you know?" 

"It's obvious," he shrugs and Jongdae and Jongin snicker together.

"He's too much of a scaredy cat to go and talk to Byun." 

Chanyeol hates his friends.

"Oh really?" Junmyeon asks, twirling a baby carrot on his fork.

By the end of lunch, Chanyeol is pretty sure Junmyeon knows more about his feeling towards Baekhyun than he does himself. Courtesy of Jongdae, of course.

It's Wednesday and it's campus basketball time, and Jongdae always tags along, and brings his own tag-along this time, Junmyeon who looks undeniably adorable in a basketball jersey too big for him. 

The Yonsei team is cocky, but they are good and the tension is at an all high (everyone forgets it is a friendly match). One of the kids from their team tries to tackle the Yonsei captain and they end up getting a penalty. He can see Yifan telling Johnny off from the corner of his eye.

The Yonsei team wins the penalty and Chanyeol can see Yifan's blood pressure rising. Chanyeol manages to get the ball by fluke and notices Yifan montioning him to pass it to him, so he does. Yifan does what he is best at and they win with a second left on the timer. The crowd erupts. 

Yonsei are sore losers as they refuse to stay and celebrate along with them and Chanyeol is glad to see them boarding their minivan. Good riddance. 

Something catches his eye and he sees Jongdae and Junmyeon chatting up Baekhyun. This cannot be good news for him. 

They make their way down to him and Chanyeol prepares for the worst, but Baekhyun just offers him a pretty smile and says "good game."

Baekhyun misses it, but Chanyeol is pretty sure Jongdae gives him a sly smirk.

Junmyeon is strangely quiet and Chanyeol understands why when Baekhyun says "This cutie here thinks Yifan is hot, I'll just go introduce them to each other", and drags Junmyeon away with him.

It's the first time that Chanyeol sees Junmyeon flustered.

  
If Chanyeol's heart was even a little bit weaker he would have passed out if an incubus suddenly appeared on his bed.

"Hi", Junmyeon says like someone who did not just pop into someone's bedroom.

"I-i could have been in a compromising situation-", Chanyeol starts but Junmyeon shushes him.

" I have seen people in more compromising situations than you can imagine"- Chanyeol blushes -"plus, I knew that you were free." 

Chanyeol couldn't argue with that.

"So, tell me about Yifan." 

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. 

"Are you that interested in him? And do you really need me to find out about him?" 

Junmyeon wiggles his finger. 

"Yes, I'm interested and yes, I don't but I wanted a personal overview." 

Interesting. 

"Well, he's the captain of the basketball team and he's majoring in International Studies-"

Junmyeon waves him off and Chanyeol stops talking. 

"I already know all that. What about other stuff? Who is Wu Yifan as a person?"

Chanyeol scratches his head.

"He's nice."

Junmyeon purses his lips and Chanyeol bursts out indignantly.

"I don't know him like that! You should ask Jongdae, he will tell you everything you need to know about him, his family, his eating habits-"

"What's Jongdae's address?" 

Junmyeon's eyes glimmer and Chanyeol knows he will forever regret bringing these two people together.

He writes it down on a paper and Junmyeon seems contented.

"Oh, by the way, Jongdae asked me to tell that he wanted to meet you at the Starbucks around the corner tomorrow. Toodles."

Chanyeol wonders how he ended up in this situation.

  
Jongdae isn't there, nor is Junmyeon, but he can see Baekhyun and he is getting closer to him with each second.

He has a Starbucks cup in his hand and looks worried, but he's still so beautiful and Chanyeol feels his heart clench.

"Jongdae told me to meet him here, do you know where he is?"

That's when Chanyeol understands that he's been set up. 

"Hi." 

The Starbucks on the other side of the street is the best place to spy on the potential new couple (if all goes well) and the bonus is that the one and only Wu Yifan works there.

Yifan looks up and does a double take before smiling at him. 

Junmyeon tries his best not to look into what he's thinking but he picks up a "Wow, he looks pretty" and can't help but preen a little. He will definitely need to thank Lu Han for that.

He can see Chanyeol and Baekhyun talking from the corner of his eyes and deems it safe enough to give all his attention to Yifan.

"Can a get a peach tea?" 

Yifan hums and taps on the keyboard in the incredibly fast Starbucks-employee fashion.

Junmyeon hangs around the counter even after ordering (there weren't too many people anyways) and Yifan doesn't seem to mind. 

He finishes his peach tea (Chanyeol and Baekhyun seem to be getting along exceedingly well, their hands are very close to each other's on the table) and decides it's time to shoot his shot.

"Did you enjoy your drink?" Yifan asks as he notices Junmyeon awkwardly hanging around. 

Junmyeon nods eagerly and fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

"So do you like, want to hang out sometime? The two of us?" 

For the second time today Junmyeon gets to see that gummy smile. 

"Sure, are you free tomorrow?" 

"Mmhm".

"I'll see you then." 

Junmyeon skips out and almost forgets about Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The place they were sitting at moments ago was now empty. Junmyeon smiles to himself.

  
"Welcome home lover boy," Lu Han sing songs as Minseok peers at him from the couch.

For a moment Junmyeon considers introducing Lu Han to Jongdae but then thinks otherwise- the world would not be able to survive them. Maybe later.

"So did you get the date?" Minseok asks, only the top of his head visible from where Junmyeon was taking off his shoes.

Junmyeon shrugs his shoulder and nods, trying to play it off coolly but he's sure they can sense the excitement from there.

Junmyeon manages to flee to his room without further questions (what an improvement) and wonders whether to ask Minseok about how human dates go per say. He could potentially ask Kyungsoo, but that man hasn't interacted with humans since disco was a thing. 

Maybe he'll just Google it later.

A cold shower helps and when he finally gets to the dining room her greeted by the familiar sounds of Minseok and Lu Han ganging up against a disgruntled Kyungsoo. A nice, normal family dinner is all that he asks for. Not that they are family, but.

"C'mon Soo, even Myeon found somebody now. You need to go out there one of these days. You know they even have things like smartphones now?"

"Maybe if I shove it up your ass it will make you smart" Kyungsoo grumbles and Lu Han and Minseok shriek with laughter.

"See Min, I told you that under that cold demeanor Kyungsoo is actually a kinky piece of shit." 

"Be careful because this kinky piece of shit may just poison your dinner. " 

Junmyeon swears it will happen one day. Eventually.

Chanyeol says goodbye to Baekhyun in front of his house, surprised that he even made it through a minute in his presence.

"Goodnight Channie," Baekhyun says and presses a kiss on his cheeks. The fact that he has to stand on his tiptoes to do it makes Chanyeol's heart soar by a double.

"Good night," Chanyeol says quickly, momentarily forgetting how to form words.

Baekhyun's laugh is really nice. He could get used to it. Maybe he won't hurt Jongdae as much as he thought that he would.

  
Junmyeon is nervous. Not that he would confess that in a million years. Lu Han and Minseok's half-assed advice doesn't help either (honestly, to Junmyeon, it seemed that they were just eager to get him out of the house to do whatever they did when the were alone.) 

Yifan greets Junmyeon with a hug and a "you look very nice today," and Junmyeon feels like he's a fledgling again.

"So what are we doing?" Junmyeon asks, walking faster than usual to keep up with Yifan's long legs. 

"I thought that we could hang out at my place and order takeout?" 

  
Yifan's place is cozy and nice and it smells like him which Junmyeon likes, another thing that he would never confess in a million years.

They order pizza and cuddle while watching some movie that Yifan had on tape. They make small talk and barely watch the movie and it doesn't come as a surprise when Yifan leans down to kiss him. Junmyeon hasn't been kissed in too long, he realises, and he kisses back eagerly but it's over before he even knows it.

Junmyeon whines.

"Let's take it slow, okay? I want to get to know you." Yifan pecks his lips one last time before pulling a grumbling Junmyeon into his warm embrace.

He'll have to ask Minseok how slow is "taking it slow" by human standards.

  
Chanyeol doesn't think this is possibly in anyway good for Jongdae's ego but finally making Chanyeol and Baekhyun "get together" seems to have given him an heightened sense of importance.

He keeps on fist-bumping Junmyeon who looks considerably less excited but just as happy.

It's a good change when Yifan comes over to their table and wraps his arms around Junmyeon and Jongdae's eyebrows vanish, and he looks visibly impressed.

Jongdae works fast, but Junmyeon obviously works faster.

"Are you two a thing now?" Yixing asks, taking Jongdae's silence as an opportunity. 

"Well, kind of," Yifan answers, helping himself to fries from Junmyeon's plate, who doesn't seem to mind. Chanyeol wonders if Yifan knows Junmyeon's real identity yet.

It doesn't seem likely.

Baekhyun, however isn't as comfortable with sitting with them as Yifan but he flashes a smile when he passes by their table and Chanyeol is contented with that.

Of course, Jongdae ruins it by wolf-whistling loudly.

"Hi." 

Junmyeon is a little out of breathe and his cheeks are puffy and Yifan thinks that's cute. 

"I thought we could walk around and try out stuff?" Yifan suggests and gets a nod in response.

Gwangjang is a collection of the lost gems of street food, and Yifan remembers coming here with his mother when they had just moved to Seoul. It takes him by surprise that Junmyeon was so unfamiliar to the place, but the childlike wonder in his eyes as he looks around makes Yifan's heart do flips he thought was pretty much impossible.

It's crowded even on a Wednesday night and Yifan unconsciously grips Junmyeon's wrist as they enter a packed lane. He thinks about pulling away, but Junmyeon didn't seem to mind. 

They try jjigae (it helps immensely with the cold) but Junmyeon finds it too spicy and ends up with watering eyes and a red nose. 

Yifan can't help but laugh and Junmyeon huffs at him until Yifan suggests getting frozen yogurt and all is forgiven.

  
"Let me drop you home," Yifan insists.

Junmyeon shakes his head.

"There's no need, it's absolutely fine." 

Yifan frowns. "Please." 

There is no way in hell he's letting Junmyeon go home all alone at night. He will kidnap him if he has to.

Junmyeon sighs and lets himself into the car. Yifan kisses his cheek in praise.

They are barely past Seodaemun Station when Junmyeon tells him to stop. It's the middle of nowhere, and there's only one streetlamp flickering nearby. Yifan watches Junmyeon disappear into the shadows and feels uneasy.

Very, very uneasy.

Which is exactly why he parks the car at the side of the road and takes off in the direction that Junmyeon did. It's a dead end. Yifan looks around and he's sure there are no doors anywhere on the lane. The next lane is no better, but there's at least a door, but with a "under construction" sign sitting on it, extremely dusty and lopsided. 

"Hello?" 

Yifan's voice echoes back to him, and he tries to ignore the empty feeling in his stomach.

He steps over the threshold, feeling unusually dizzy. Something's not right. His chest feels heavy and his head spins and then it's all gone.

  
Yifan wakes up to an unfamiliar feeling in his chest and something bitter on his tongue. He tries to get up, but someone eases him back before he loses his balance.

"Tell Jun that he's up." 

It's a deep voice, but not too deep. Yifan doesn't recognize it.

A body hurtles towards him and with a considerable impact wraps his arms around him.

"You idiot, you could have died, you could have-" 

This voice he does recognize. He relaxes into Junmyeon's embrace.

Someone chuckles.

"Go easy on him, the man just came back from the impact of hell's sub-space."

"Hell? He-?" 

Junmyeon distangles himself from Yifan, his expression clearly nervous. The other people in the room silently leave and then it's just them and the awkward silence.

"The door you opened leads to somewhere most people go to after they die," Junmyeon starts, trying to avoid eye contact with Yifan,"You could have died, Yifan , worse things could have happened to you,-"

Yifan stops him. His mind is disoriented.

"How do you know about all this?" 

Junmyeon chews on his lips. 

Yifan looks at him expectantly.

"I know about it because I was born there."

Junmyeon is joking. Yifan really, really hopes that he is joking.

"I'm not exactly human, Yifan." 

"So you are saying that you are like a demon or something?"

Never in his life had he thought that he'll be asking that to someone in all seriousness.

"Well, yes. I'm an incubus -"

"Like a incubus, a sex demon?"

"Yes." 

Junmyeon doesn't look like he's joking.

"But don't usually people need to summon them? I don't remember ever doing-"

Junmyeon sighs.

"It's all Chanyeol's fault."

Yifan raises an eyebrow.

"So you are telling me that you sucked off Chanyeol." 

Junmyeon glares at him. 

"Is that all that you got out of the entire conversation-"

"I'm going to kill Chanyeol."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Yifan snickers and pulls Junmyeon closer.

"Atleast he doesn't have an incubus boyfriend."

Junmyeon's face softens. "So you're okay with it?"

"As long as you aren't running off to other men, yes, I'm okay with it."

"I won't, I promise. There are enough incubi around to handle the horny men of Seoul."

Yifan nuzzles his neck and presses a kiss there.

Junmyeon pushes him away, laughing. 

"What happened to taking it slow?"

"It is the third date, fourth if you count the one where I was passed out-"

"How romantic," Junmyeon rolls his eyes," You just want to get in my pants since you found out I'm an incubus, right?"

"Well, I am a little curious."

Junmyeon hits Yifan in the chest.

Junmyeon makes Yifan wait, but Yifan is too damn hot for his own good.

Junmyeon's lips are pink and swollen and his sweater smells of Yifan by the time they make it to bed and hands are tugging at it's hem. 

Yifan's thumb skims over his nipple and Junmyeon shivers. It feels weird to not be in control, but relieving at the same time. It feels good, too, to sit back and rely.

Junmyeon does his fair bit of teasing, but being in the receiving end isn't as much as fun. He whines and manuveurs himself into a sitting position, letting Yifan manhandle him onto his lap. Yifan dips down to kiss his thighs (he really likes his thighs) and ends up making a purple mark on the soft skin.

Junmyeon knows that his physiology won't allow for that mark to last, but he is going to treasure it till it disappears.

"You okay?" Yifan asks, and Junmyeon realises how silent he has been this entire time. He nods and presses a kiss onto Yifan's collarbones (he would have to heave himself up to kiss his lips) and then gets to work on unzipping Yifan's jeans. 

Yifan's fingers thread into his hair.

"Shit, baby," he moans as Junmyeon licks the precome off the veiny tip and takes him into his mouth. Yifan is big, but Junmyeon has a reputation to uphold.

"Did you take Chanyeol this good too? He came in seconds, didn't he? Bet you liked that." 

If Yifan keeps talking like that, Junmyeon is fucked. He moans around Yifan's cock, incredibly turned on. He can probably just come from this. And it with that realisation that he pries himself off.

Yifan looks confused.

"Can't have you coming unless you are inside," Junmyeon explains.

The way Yifan's fingers dig into the flesh of his hips tells him that he doesn't disagree.

Yifan looks around and reaches for the drawers, but Junmyeon blushes and removes his hands.

"What?"

"I don't need that." 

Yifan raises an eyebrow.

Junmyeon is pretty sure that he is red by now. He laughs awkwardly.

"Baby, I understand that you do this a lot but-"

"No, fuck you, seriously. Put your fingers in me." 

Two fingers inside Junmyeon and Yifan gets what he means by not needing any lube.

"Shit, you are so wet. You are wetter than any pussy, baby. " 

Junmyeon moans as Yifan thrusts another finger inside of him. The slick and the fingers make obscene squelches in the silence and Junmyeon wants more.

"More?" Yifan echoes and Junmyeon nods.

Junmyeon expects another finger but his eyes fly open when all the pressure is suddenly removed altogether.

Yifan is removing his pants completely and Junmyeon realises that what Yifan means by more, is more.

Yifan goes in for a kiss and Junmyeon lets him. It's deep and filthy and addicting and Junmyeon can feel his pulse racing.

"Can I ride you?" 

"Fuck, yes." 

It's takes some positioning and moving around, but finally they find a position that they are both comfortable with and Junmyeon sinks down.

They groan in tandem. 

"You are so good, Jun, you are so freaking beautiful." 

Yifan buries his head in the crook of Junmyeon's neck and nibbles at the skin there as Junmyeon experimentally swivels and moves his hips, trying to get used to the stretch. When he finally moves, it's driven and fast paced and Yifan bites into his shoulder a little too harder than he anticipated.

Yifan takes the little sounds that Junmyeon makes as encouragement to increase the stretch of marks on his body, his hands securely wrapping around Junmyeon's waist to keep them in position.

Junmyeon's face is scrunched up in pleasure as he tries to maintain his pace, Yifan's cock hitting all the right places inside and protests feebly when he is flipped over on the bed and Yifan takes control. 

Yifan is ruthless and Junmyeon likes being railed, so he takes the quick, deep thrusts like a champion and makes just the noises that Yifan wants to hear. He's close, he knows it and so is Yifan (he can sense it), but as Yifan inserts a finger inside and brings it up for Junmyeon to taste, it's over. Junmyeon comes with his own taste on his tongue and Yifan manages to control himself somewhat and not collapse directly on Junmyeon.

Junmyeon giggles as Yifan pants next to him.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't know you were this kinky, we are going to have lots of fun."

Yifan rolls over and wraps an arm around Junmyeon's waist.

"So, what about another round?"

"Jun, your libido will be the death of me," Yifan groans.

  
"Everyone is dating now, I want someone too," Jongin announces in pout.

Junmyeon coos.

"I'm not dating," Yixing protests vehemently, clearly insulted by the lack of respect given to his single status.

"Nor is Jongdae, but he's too busy stuck with his head up his ass to notice."

Spending time with Baekhyun has made Chanyeol brazen. Jongdae, immensely happy with all the couples he was "matching" was in too much of a good mood to retaliate, so he smacks Chanyeol lightly on the head, and looked around to see if Baekhyun was watching.

Junmyeon thinks third time at university is definitely a success.

So he leans into Jongin, who looks at him eagerly.

"I think I know the perfect person for you." 

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this instead of updating panic!.. but oh well. 
> 
> A few fun facts about this fic:  
> • Hanyang University was actually attended by Jongdae and Lu Han attended Yonsei as an exchange student. But the funny part is that I wasn't aware of that and chose these unis on a whim, and ended up finding exo members in their distinguished alumni list while stalking their Wikipedia pages.  
> • I'm not very well versed about sex-demons, but I imagined them to be able to feel any kind if attraction or arousal in a person (thus the scenes when Junmyeon can say that Yifan think he's pretty,etc)  
> • This was supposed to be a lot smuttier, but ended up kind of soft?  
> • Like Chanyeol, I too searched up "How to Summon a Demon" on Google but ended up scratching off the entire description of it.
> 
> Leave me a little something in the comments <3


End file.
